Lost and Bound
by ShDiHa
Summary: Season Four episode with Prue.


Charmed

Season Four

Lost and Bound

A Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own.

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe's sitting on her bed folding the laundry. Cole walks in.]

**Cole: **Hey. Guess what?

**Phoebe: **You've come to help me fold the laundry.

**Cole: **Uh, no.

**Phoebe: **What good is it being a witch if I can't just twitch my nose and make the laundry fold itself.

**Cole: **Uh, which witch can do that?

**Phoebe: **Samantha Stevens. From Bewitched. Oh, it's only like one of my favorite television shows. Sometimes I forget you've only been human for like a month.

**Cole: **I'm becoming more human by the day. What would you say if I became really human and... got a job.

**Phoebe: **If that's the criteria for being human then I am in big trouble. (laughs)

**Cole: **I'm serious. Paige said that a lawyer at legal aid quit so she kinda recommended me.

**Phoebe: **She did?(Cole sits on the bed.)

**Cole: **Of course , if you don't think that I should then...

**Phoebe: **No, no. Actually, I think that's a great idea. It'll keep you busy and help you find your identity. While I lose mine.(She gets up and puts some clothes on the dressing table.)

**Cole: **I'm sorry?

**Phoebe: **Nothing.

**Cole: **Tell me.

**Phoebe: **It's just, becoming a wife. I mean, I like Samantha but I never actually wanted to become her. See, Samantha, (she sits back on the bed) she was married to a human, Darren. And Darren completely suppressed Samantha's magic, completely denied who she was. And it wasn't because he didn't love her, it was just that's the way it had to be.

**Cole: **And this was one of your favorite shows?

**Phoebe: **Well, not that part. It was just growing up that was my only role model for a typical marriage, so that's all I new. And he was able to meet people and leave the house and build his career and she had to stay home and you know, cook dinner and do the laundry. She went from being Samantha to Mrs. Darren Stevens overnight.

**Cole: **Well, that won't happen to you.

**Phoebe: **Won't it?

**Cole: **No. You'll become Mrs. Cole Turner. Phoebe, come on. Number one, it was a different time, different world obviously. Number two, we're hardly typical. I proposed to you under a hail of demon goo and you accepted while I was bleeding to death, remember? Look, why don't we do it again, start over.(He pulls a ring out of his pocket and shows her.)

**Phoebe: **Grams' ring.

**Cole: **Mm-hm.

**Phoebe: **Where did you get that?

**Cole: **From Prue. She gave it to me so I could give it to you.

**Phoebe: **Well, that's not exactly a good omen, she was married with that thing six times.

**Cole: **Well, she must have liked something about it or she would've stopped at, like, three. (He kneels down in front of her and holds out the ring.) Ms. Phoebe Halliwell, I come to you, as a man, nothing more nothing less, to ask will you be my wife.

**Phoebe: **Hmm, yeah, I will. Again.(She holds out her hand and he places the ring on her finger.)

**Cole: **Good.(They kiss and hug. The ring glows.)

[Scene: A house. A mother and father are standing outside a kid's bedroom.]

**Mother: **Tyler, we just wanna talk.

[Cut inside Tyler's bedroom.]

**Tyler: **It was an accident. I'm sorry.

**Father: **It's alright, just let us in.

**Tyler: **No. You'll yell at me.

[Cut to the hallway.]

**Father: **(to mother) I'll deal with Tyler, you contact Ludlow.

**Tyler: **Who's Ludlow?

**Father: **He runs the academy we told you about.

[Cut to Tyler's bedroom.]

**Tyler: **I'm not going to boarding school. You can't send me away.

**Mother: **Oh, honey, it's for your own good.

**Tyler: **I told you, I didn't mean to do it. I swear I'm not bad, I swear!(Tyler gets mad and rubs his temples. His bed catches on fire.)

**Mother: **Tyler? What's going on? Is that smoke I smell?

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Prue, Piper, and Leo are there sitting at the table, reading the paper. Paige walks in and stretches.]

**Paige: **Ugh, the sun came up again.(Phoebe walks in carrying a jug of coffee.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, good morning, sunshine. Let me pour you a cup of coffee. (She picks up a cup and pours the coffee.) Notice anything different about me?

**Prue: **Your excessively perkiness this morning?

**Piper: **Engagement ring. Notice it or wear coffee.(Paige looks at her ring.)

**Paige: **Nice ice!

**Phoebe: **Thank you very much, I can't stop looking at it.

**Paige: **I was like that when I got my belly ring

**Prue: **Didn't Grams ground you for life that day?

**Paige: **Yes, but she said she like it.

**Prue: **You and Phoebe were the only ones that could get away with murder. (Paige sticks her tongue out at Prue. Prue flicks the newspaper.)

**Piper: **Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Piper: **Can you pass me the milk?

**Phoebe: **It's right next to Leo.

**Leo: **We're not talking to each other.

**Phoebe: **What? Still? Wait, I don't understand, shouldn't you wait until after you have kids to start fighting about them?

**Paige: **Well, what's the matter? Maybe we can help.

**Leo: **It's about having a magical child in a non-magical world.

**Prue: **Oh. That's pretty big.

**Piper: **Someone, I won't say who, has the insane notion of binding our child's powers.

**Leo: **Why is it insane? Grams bound your powers when you were a child.

**Piper: **Yes, and we spent twenty odd years ignorant about our destiny. I look back on those normal days and I feel like I was a complete and total fraud.(She slams the paper on the table.)

**Leo: **I'm not saying hide the truth. It's just growing up is hard enough without the extra burden of having powers.

**Piper: **Magic is not a burden, it is a gift.

**Leo: **It's a lot for any child to deal with. Plus ours will be doubly magical, half Whitelighter, half witch.

**Paige: **That's like me! Oh, you might have some problems. Where's Cole? We've gotta go to work.

**Prue: **Something wrong with your car? Why not orb?

**Paige: **There is nothing wrong with my car. I am helping Cole get a job at South Bay.

**Phoebe: **Ooh, I'll go get him. And Paige, thank you so much for getting him this job, I mean, especially now you know, that we're gonna be married and he's gonna have to get used to bringing in the bacon. (She leaves.)

**Paige: **Since when does Phoebe care about bacon?

**Leo: **I'm sure she meant all breakfast meats. (Paige leaves.) Piper, would you please pass me the milk?

**Piper: **Nope. (She holds the paper up in front of her. Prue passes the milk instead.)

**Prue: **Okay, you two need to resolve whatever issue you're having. Didn't having that doll help at all?

**Leo: **It made Piper realize that demons are always going to be around.

**Piper: **Yes, and that our child needs their powers to protect themselves.

**Leo: **We can protect them without them having powers.(Prue sighs and gets up from the table.)

[Cut to the foyer. Paige is there putting on her coat. Cole comes down the stairs in a suit and Phoebe goes over to him.]

**Phoebe: **Oh, honey, you look gorgeous. Should I make you some breakfast, you know it's the most important meal of the day.

**Cole: **Thanks, I'll just grab a coffee on the way.

**Phoebe: **Are you sure? I could whip something up in a jiff.

**Cole: **In a jiff, really?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Paige: **Come on, dude, let's get paid.

**Phoebe: **Oh, have a great day. I am so proud of you. (They kiss.) Look at us, we are so bewitched.

**Cole: **No, no, no, you feel free to use all the magic you want while I'm gone.

**Phoebe: **Okay, whatever makes you happy. (Cole and Paige leave the manor. Phoebe looks at her ring.) I wonder what I should make him for dinner?

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige shows Cole to his small office.]

**Paige: **So this is your office. You've got a desk, a chair, a lamp, what more do you need.

**Cole: **Uh, oxygen? You know, when I was a D.A. I had an office eight times this size. Windows, an assistant... (He sits down on a small, low chair.) Plus I could throw energy balls.

**Paige: **Yeah, well, you're human now, so get used to be humble just like all the rest of us.(He stands up. A woman walks in carrying a bundle of files.)

**Woman: **Cole Turner? Hi, I'm Cynthia Coron, director of the legal aid office.

**Cole: **Hi.

**Cynthia: **Hi. Paige has told me such wonderful things about you. I wish I had time to get to know you but I don't, so jumping right in if we could.

**Paige: **I have to jump right out. If anyone needs me I'll be down the hall.(Paige leaves.)

**Cynthia: **Okay, your first case. (She puts the files on the desk.) Slum lord Alan Yates cut off heat to his tenants last week. He's doing it twelve for a fact finding session, which means you have two hours to learn everything about this case. So you better be fast and better be good. Thanks.

**Cole: **Thank you. (She leaves.) I'm only human, you know.

[Cut to down the hall. Paige walks pass Tyler who is sitting on a chair.]

**Paige: **Hi. (She goes over to her boss.) Hey, what's with the kid?

**Mr. Cowan: **Oh, police brought him in. Found him sleeping in an alley.

**Paige: **Is he a runaway?

**Mr. Cowan: **Looks like it. His name's Tyler, but I'm having trouble getting more information out of him.

**Paige: **Sometimes those little video game things help loose them up. Billy's got one of them in the back, I'll go get it.

**Mr. Cowan: **Good. (Paige walks away. Mr. Cowan walks over to Tyler and hands him a drink.) Here you go, Tyler, I thought you might be thirsty. (Tyler has a sip.) So have you thought about giving us a phone number so we can call your parents, letting them know you're okay? Did they hurt you?

**Tyler: **No, they didn't hurt me.

**Mr. Cowan: **Good, alright. But something happened.

**Tyler: **I don't wanna talk about it.

**Mr. Cowan: **I know it's hard, Tyler, but talking is how we fix...

**Tyler: **I said I don't wanna talk about it!(Paige walks back in. Tyler gets mad and the trash can goes up in flames.)

**Paige: **Fire!(The office gets noisy.)

**Woman: **Get the fire extinguisher!(The boss walks away and Tyler runs out of the building. Paige grabs her purse.)

[Cut to outside the building. Paige walks out, looking for Tyler. She looks behind the cars and finds him crouching behind one.]

**Paige: **Hey. (He stands up.) Hey, hey, don't go, you don't have to be afraid. (He walks away. Paige follows.) I won't tell anyone I saw you start the fire.

**Tyler: **You saw?(He stops walking.)

**Paige: **Yeah, but nobody else did. And I promise I won't tell. I swear I won't.

**Tyler: **I didn't mean to do it.

**Paige: **I know, Tyler, I know.

**Tyler: **Please don't make me go back to the clinic. I never want to go back to my foster parents, they don't understand me.

**Paige: **I know a place where I can take you where you'll be safe. But you've gotta trust me, okay? Come on.

[Cut inside the building. Mr. Cowan is putting out the fire in the trash can. Tyler's parents are standing there. Mr. Cowan turns around.]

**Mr. Cowan: **Ooh, sorry, I didn't see you there.

**Father: **We're looking for our son. His name is Tyler, eleven years old, blonde hair.

**Mr. Cowan: **And you are?

**Mother: **His foster parents. Is he here? Is he alright?

**Mr. Cowan: **He was.

**Father: **Thank god. We've been checking everywhere for him, we've been worried sick.

**Mother: **Wait, what do you mean he was here? Where was he?

**Mr. Cowan: **There was a fire and in the chaos he ran off.

**Father: **Ran off? What do you mean? You lost him?

**Mother: **Where could he have gone? We've gotta find him.

**Father: **We will.

**Mother: **I mean right now.

**Mr. Cowan: **I understand this must be difficult.

**Mother: **No, you don't understand anything. We need our son and we need him now!

**Father: **Would you give me a moment with my wife? She's obviously very distraught.

**Mr. Cowan: **Of course.(The man and woman walk into an empty room.)

**Father: **You're making a scene.

**Mother: **Can't a mother be upset about the loss of her son?

**Father: **You're not reacting like an overreacting parent, you're reacting like a...

**Mother: **A what?

**Father: **A demon.

**Mother: **We don't have time to play the concerned parents. Ludlow wants the boy before night fall. No boy, no bounty.

**Father: **These humans can't help.

**Mother: **So what are we supposed to do? Wait until Tyler uses his power again?

**Father: **It's the only way we have of tracking him.

**Mother: **What if he doesn't get angry?

**Father: **He will. Just be patient.(They disappear.)

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper and Leo are there. Paige walks in from the living room.]

**Piper: **How's it going?

**Paige: **Not so good. He's barely making eye contact, not really speaking. He's just really afraid.

**Leo: **Of what?

**Paige: **Himself, his powers. He's showing all the signs of a kid who's never received sustained affection.

**Piper: **Well, plus, being shuffled in and out of foster homes doesn't help either.

**Paige: **No, and I get the sense that he is always felt like an outsider and a bit of a freak and now he's found out that in some ways he kind of is. (She walks across the room.)

**Leo: **Which is why it could make sense for us to bind his powers.

**Piper: **Yeah, maybe we could take off one of his legs at the same time because they're both part of him.

**Leo: **It's not the same thing, Piper. Tyler's powers could be a danger to himself and to others.

**Piper: **You know what? Don't make our issues his issues. I think you need to give him a chance to learn how to control it. Maybe that's why we met him. To teach him, guide him.(Phoebe walks in with a plate of cookies. She has her hair done like Samantha Stevens.

**Phoebe: **Feed him.

**Paige: **Wow, Phoebe, you went all out.

**Phoebe: **Oh, well, you know me. Any excuse to spend a little time in the kitchen.

**Piper:** I do know you and that's just not true.

**Phoebe: **Oh, but it is now that I'm going to be Sadie, Sadie, married lady.

**Piper: **Alright, Sadie, how about I take the cookies to the kid. (to Paige) Do you mind if I try talking to him?

**Paige: **No, actually, the sooner we get to him the better 'cause last time I checked kidnapping is still illegal. I'm gonna get back to work, you guys call me later. Did you call Prue?

**Piper: **Yes and she says she is too busy. She has a major photo session with some up and coming band, so she'll be here later.

**Paige: **Okay, well, if anything goes wrong, call.(Paige leaves.)

**Phoebe: **Eat 'em while they're hot.

**Piper: **Mmm, Pheebs, friendly little tip, lay off the hairspray, there's a fire starter in the house.(Piper walks in the living room with the cookies. Tyler's there playing a Game Boy.) My sister made some cookies, do you want some? Mm, I don't blame you, it could be kinda dicey, she's not really a great cook. (Piper puts the plate on the coffee table.) Why don't you try one? So, you know, her feelings don't get hurt.(Piper sits on the couch. Tyler takes a cookie and has a bite.)

**Tyler: **Can I have another?

**Piper: **Help yourself. You know, it's probably hard to believe but something amazing has happened to you. You've been given a gift. And as strange as it sounds, you're not alone, I know exactly what you're going through.

**Tyler: **Yeah, right, you start fires too.

**Piper: **Not exactly. But I do know what it's like to possess a power you can't control. That you want so desperately to be normal but it's just not an option. And because there aren't any options sometimes you get so angry that you wanna...(She uses her power and blows up a vase of flowers.)

**Tyler: **Whoa, what was that? What did you just do?

**Piper:** I proved that I know what you're going through.

**Tyler: **But how did you do that?

**Piper: **Pretty much the same way you do. I've just learned how to focus my emotions and control it.

**Tyler: **I wish I could control mine. Then I could be around people.

**Piper: **Is that why you ran away? Because you were afraid you might hurt someone?

**Tyler: **I was scared. I set fire to the living room couch. I didn't mean to but my foster mom was yelling at me that I was good for nothing and it made me so mad I just...(He sets fire to a chair. Piper jumps up.)

**Piper: **Whoa.

**Tyler: **I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

**Piper: **It's okay, in this house it's okay. (She freezes the fire.) I can also freeze things.

**Tyler: **That's cool.

**Piper: **Leo? Could you get me some water?

[Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe is cooking. Leo walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Oh, Leo, I am so glad you came in, I have a very important question to ask you.

**Leo: **What is it?

**Phoebe: **Do you think that little boy will be staying for lunch?(Leo goes over to the sink and fills up a jug.)

**Leo: **Uh, I would imagine so. Uh, what's the important question?

**Phoebe: **That was it.

**Leo: **Really? Phoebe, are you feeling alright?

**Phoebe: **Peachy keen. (The phone rings.) Ooh, I'll get it. (Leo leaves. Phoebe answers the phone.) Hello?

**Cole: **You gotta keep me from killing this slum lord. I've got a meeting in like ten minutes with a guy who's the biggest ass.

**Phoebe: **Hold it, do not make me march down there and wash your mouth out with soap, mister.

**Cole: **Huh?

**Phoebe: **Do you want me to twitch my nose and turn him into Mr. Nice?

**Cole: **No, I want to use an energy ball and send him where he belongs. The jerk cut off the heat causing an elderly tenant to get pneumonia, then he tried to evict her.

**Phoebe: **Okay, well, just relax and try to get through it and I will have a martini waiting for you when I get home.

**Cole: **A martini?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, and a steak. You really need some more red meat in your diet.

**Cole: **What the hell are you talking about?(The doorbell rings.)

**Phoebe: **Company. I have to go. (She hangs up.)

[Cut to the foyer. Piper heads for the door but Phoebe runs past her.]

**Phoebe: **I'll get it! (She opens the door and Tyler's foster parents are there.) Hello.

**Mother: **Hi.

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Father: **Hi, we're looking for our son, Tyler. Is he here by any chance?

**Phoebe: **You betcha. Come on in. (They walk in.) Can I make you anything? A sandwich, a Spanish omelets perhaps?

**Piper: **Wait, how did you know he was here?

**Mother: **Maternal instinct?(The father knocks Piper down. Phoebe screams.)

**Tyler: **Piper!

**Father: **I got him.(Piper gets up and blows up a clock. The mother throws an energy ball, hitting the window. She throws another at Piper and Leo pushes her out the way.)

**Tyler: **Leave them alone!

**Father: **Nobody is keeping us from collecting our bounty.

**Tyler: **No, stop!

**Mother: **Shut up.(Tyler gets mad and the two demons burst into flames, vanquishing them.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Tyler is upset.]

**Tyler: **I didn't mean to.

**Piper: **Tyler, you don't have to explain. We were there, we saw what happened.

**Tyler: **I thought I was gonna hurt someone. And then I did.

**Leo: **You did what you had to do.

**Tyler: **I did a bad thing.

**Piper: **Tyler, listen to me. Look at me. (He does so.) You didn't do a bad thing. Those were very bad people and they were gonna hurt us, you protected us. Come on, I wanna show you something. Come on, it's okay.

[Cut to the attic. Piper, Leo and Tyler walk over to the Book of Shadows.]

**Tyler: **A book?

**Piper: **Not just any book, it's a magical one. Can I trust you?

**Tyler: **Sure. Yeah.(She picks up the book.)

**Piper: **Okay, let's find out who those people really were.(They sit on a couch.)

**Tyler: **My foster parents?

**Leo: **They weren't really your foster parents, Tyler. They were...(Piper opens the book.)

**Piper: **Demonic bounty hunters. Driven by greed, these heartless low level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty.

**Tyler: **So if they're bad, does that mean that I didn't do anything bad?

**Leo: **That's right.

**Tyler: **Is there anything about me in there?

**Piper: **Actually I think there is. (She flips the page.) Here it is. You read.

**Tyler: **"A firestarter. An extremely rare and coveted magical creature." What does coveted mean?

**Piper: **It means highly desirable, wanted.

**Tyler: **I'm wanted?

**Piper: **Very much so. "Their power is linked to their emotions. It first manifests itself in adolescence. They're often trained to be the body guards of the Source."(She looks at Leo.)

**Tyler: **What's the Source?

**Piper: **A really, really bad guy.

**Leo: **Which means he's probably resurfacing if the bounty hunters are after Tyler.

**Tyler: **So Ludlow must be a bounty hunter too then.

**Piper: **Who's Ludlow:?

**Tyler: **Some guy who runs some kind of academy. My demon parents were gonna send me there.

**Leo: **To train. To serve the Source.

**Tyler: **So them I am bad.

**Piper: **Why do you say that?

**Tyler: **Well, if I'm supposed to use my powers to protect somebody bad...

**Piper: **No, but that's not how powers work. They're not good or bad by themselves, it's how we use them.

**Leo:** Tyler, why don't you read a little more while I talk to Piper.(Leo and Piper walk across the room.)

**Piper: **See, with a little guidance he's already on the road to acceptance and control.

**Leo: **That's great, but I think we have another problem. I figured out how the bounty hunters found out where Tyler is. They tracked his powers.

**Piper: **You mean when he blew up the chair?

**Leo: **Yeah. So when he vanquished them...

**Piper: **So there may be more bounty hunters on the way.

[Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe is there, cooking.]

**Phoebe: **(singing) "I'm making soup for Cole, he'll eat it in a bowl, I guess that's my new role, just making soup for Cole."(She puts some vegetables in a pot and goes over to the sink. A demon bounty hunter appears.)

**Bounty Hunter: **Where's the fire starter?(Phoebe turns around and screams.)

**Phoebe: **You nearly scared me half to death.

**Bounty Hunter: **The boy, now!

**Phoebe: **I don't like your tone of voice, mister.(He gets an energy ball ready and Piper runs in and blows him up.)

**Piper: **Are you alright?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, no messy clean up.

**Piper: **Since when do you scream instead of fight?

**Phoebe: **Actually, I did consider scratching him.

**Piper: **That was another bounty hunter, which means more are just gonna keep coming until Ludlow gets Tyler. Unless we get Ludlow first.

**Phoebe: **Ew, dishpan hands.

**Piper: **Leo and I can pose as bounty hunters, say that we have Tyler and we can gain access to Ludlow and vanquish him.

**Phoebe: **Sure. Just as long as you're home for dinner.

**Piper: **But he's gotta be pretty powerful which means we might need the power of four. Plus, bring Ludlow back here just in case, and call Paige and Prue and tell them to get their butts back here as soon as possible.

**Phoebe: **Okey-dokey.

[Cut to South Bay Social Services. Paige is at her desk talking to a guy.]

**Paige: **Oh, god, I'll have everything done for you in one second, okay? (The phone rings.) Uh, two secs. (She answer the phone.) Paige Halliwell.

**Phoebe: **Serena? Sam.

**Paige: **Phoebe? Uh, look, I'm in the middle of about a zillion things. Can I just call you back?

**Phoebe: **Piper wants you to come home. And I want you to bring your appetite.

**Paige: **Yeah, Phoebe, like I said, I'm in the middle of a zillion things.(Suddenly, a man is pushed out of an office and crashes into a wall. Cole walks out.)

**Man: **Back off! This is assault.

**Cole: **Yeah, well, it's better than what you do which is close to murder!

**Paige: **Oh my god, you would not believe what Cole is doing.

**Phoebe: **Cole... how is my little sweetie?

**Cole: **Get up you scum.

**Man: **I'll see you in court.

**Cole: **Yeah, you'll see me every time you look around.(Cynthia rushes over.)

**Cynthia: **I don't believe this. Let go of him, what are you doing?

**Cole: **I want the heat turned back on for those tenants today. Do you hear me!(The man leaves.)

**Cynthia: **This is not the way we do things around here.

**Cole: **Yeah, well, maybe you should. Or maybe I should just quit.

**Cynthia: **You're fired!

[Cut to 415. Prue is photographing a group of five men, all dressed in blue. Her phone goes off and she answers it, leaving the group to a take a break.]

**Prue: **Hey. Talk fast. I've got to get this session down.

**Phoebe: **Piper wants you home and I want to know what you'd like for dinner.

**Prue: **Is something wrong?

**Phoebe: **A boy is in trouble and I have no idea what to cook for dinner.

**Prue: **Look, Phoebe, tell Piper I'll be right there after I finish up her, okay?

**Phoebe: **And dinner? (Prue hangs up and continues with the photo shoot.)

[Cut to the manor. Tyler is playing the Game Boy in the living room. Piper and Leo are watching him from near by.]

**Piper: **He looks so normal.

**Leo: **Are you sure we should let him play those games? Aren't they kind of violent?

**Tyler: **Darn it.(He starts to get mad but calms down.)

**Leo: **Looks like he's learning to handle his power.

**Piper: **He wouldn't been given them if he couldn't.

**Leo: **Is that what you think of you and your sisters?

**Piper: **I don't know, maybe. All I do know is that when we finally got our powers back, it felt like we were scrambling to catch up. And I can't help but think if we had our powers from day one we would have been more prepared. Things would have turned out different...the Source would be dead. And we would be on our way to having a family as apposed to just talking about it.

**Leo: **Life would be perfect.

**Piper: **Not perfect, just easier.(Paige and Cole walk in through the front door.)

**Paige: **Obviously when I recommended you for the job I thought you were a former demon.

**Cole: **You know, do me a favor, Paige, and don't do me anymore favors.(Leo and Piper walk into the foyer.)

**Piper: **Good, Paige, you're home.

**Paige: **Yeah, but not for long. I have to go back to work unlike Cole here.

**Cole: **The legal aid didn't work out for me. See I thought lawyers were supposed to seek out justice.

**Piper: **Okay, we've got bigger problems. The Source wants Tyler. So let's focus on the pressing matter at hand.(Phoebe walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Lunch!

**Cole: **Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Darling, oh, what a pleasant surprise.

**Cole: **Are you feeling okay?(Phoebe's face turns grey, then back to normal.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, yeah, happy as a clam, why?

**Piper: **What was that?

**Phoebe: **What was what?

**Cole: **You just flashed... black and white.

**Phoebe: **Oh, don't be silly. (laughs)

**Paige: **Oh, he's not being silly, we all saw it.

**Phoebe: **Uh. (laughs again. Prue walks in.)

**Prue: **My boss isn't happy with me, so let's get the ball rolling. What's the emergency?

**Piper: **We've gotta get to Ludlow before the Source does. So Cole, fix Phoebe, I don't care how you do it, just do it. She needs to write a spell.

**Cole: **Uh, which spell?

**Piper: **A power of four spell, in case Leo and I have no choice but to lure Ludlow back here.

**Prue: **Who's Ludlow?

**Piper: **He works for the Source. It's his job to train Firestarters like Tyler.(A timer goes off from the kitchen.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, the biscuits are ready.(She goes back in the kitchen.)

**Leo: **We'll need some proof of Ludlow that we actually have Tyler.

**Piper: **We're gonna take his jacket.(Tyler walks in.)

**Tyler: **Why can't I come with you?

**Piper: **Because it's too dangerous.

**Tyler: **But I can protect myself. Besides, I helped you out before didn't I?

**Piper: **This is different.

**Leo: **Okay, everyone, be ready, be prepared, no surprises.(He orbs out with Piper and Tyler jumps on Leo's back, orbing out with them.)

[Cut to outside Ludlow's academy. Piper and Leo orbs in with Tyler. Tyler jumps off Leo's back.]

**Piper: **Hey! What happened?

**Leo: **He jumped the orb.

**Piper: **Dude, you are so going back right now!(Bounty hunters appear and surround them.)

[Scene: Outside Ludlow's academy. Continued from before.]

**Bounty Hunter #1: **Who are you? What are you doing here?

**Leo: **We, ah, got lost.

**Bounty Hunter #1: **The academy is protected by charms which means you can't find the place unless you're looking for it. Kill them.(They get their energy balls ready.)

**Piper: **Whoa, whoa, whoa.(She freezes them.)

**Leo: **Let's get out of here.

**Tyler: **Not going.

**Piper: **You wanna bet? (Tyler runs for the gate. Piper and Leo chase him.) Hey, I said no.(He stops.)

**Tyler: **Look, just listen to me. They don't know I'm a firestarter yet. Once they do, they'll take us right to Ludlow. Isn't that what we want?

**Piper: **No, not at your expense. And I'm not gonna let you go in there.

**Tyler: **And I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with bad guys chasing me.

**Leo: **He's right. Wherever we take him, they'll eventually find him.

**Piper: **Yeah, if something happens to him...

**Tyler: **They won't hurt me, remember? I'm coveted.

**Leo: **If he tags along, it might double your chances of getting Ludlow and not having to go home.

**Tyler: **I'd like to do something good for once.

**Piper: **Alright, but you stay next to me. And if anything goes wrong we are out of there.

**Tyler: **Okay.

**Piper: **This better work. (She unfreezes the bounty hunters and they throw the energy balls, hitting the gate. They turn around.) Hi.

**Bounty Hunter #1: **How'd you...

**Piper: **We're bounty hunters, we need to see Ludlow.

**Bounty Hunter #1: **Who's the kid?

**Tyler: **I'm not a kid, I'm a firestarter.

**Leo: **So you gonna let us in or not?

**Bounty Hunter #1: **What's the password?

**Leo: **Password? (He looks at Piper.) Uh...(Piper blows up bounty hunter #1.)

**Bounty Hunter #2: **That was it. You're in.(They open the gate.)

[Scene: Manor. Bathroom. Phoebe is having a bubble bath. Cole walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Oh, hey, honey.

**Cole: **What are you doing? This is no time to be taking a bath. Piper might be home any minute and she's counting on you to write a spell.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I tried, and I only got as far as "Hey, demon!" and then my mind went blank.(She blows bubbles off her hand and grins.)

**Cole: **Look, I don't know what's happening to you. It might be some backfired spell, or curse or something but you've gotta snap out of it, there's work to be done.

**Phoebe: **Yeah. Hey, why aren't you at the office?

**Cole: **Because I quit my job.

**Phoebe: **You what?

**Cole: **I don't think I'm cut out for that nine to five life.

**Phoebe: **Oh, honey, what will you do?

**Cole: **I don't know, I'm still searching for who I am. But I know who you are which is a demon fighting, ass kicking witch who never lets her sisters down. So get out of that bath and show me what you're made of!(Phoebe stands up. She turns black and white.)

**Phoebe: **Better?

**Paige: **Hey, Cole, how's your progress going... (She walks in and sees Phoebe.) Oh, god, full frontal Phoebe. Sorry.(She looks away.)

**Cole: **She just, she just flashed.

**Paige: **Yeah, I got that.

**Cole: **No-no, she just flashed black and white.

**Paige: **Again? She's like an old TV that's on the blink or something.

**Cole: **Hey, uh, maybe that's the connection. The-the TV show Bewitched, is that in black and white or color?

**Paige: **Originally black and white.

**Phoebe: **Brrr... I'm very chilly. (She shivers.)

**Paige: **Uh, Phoebe, sit down. (She does so.) Why are you asking me about Bewitched?

**Cole: **Because Phoebe was worried about becoming an old fashioned housewife like Samantha and it might be fine for some people, but for Phoebe, that could be kind of dangerous. So I'll take care of her, and Prue and you need to write the power of four spell.(Paige nods and leaves. Cole grabs a towel.) You.

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Cole: **You're coming with me.

**Phoebe: **Ooh, rarrr.(She stands up and Cole wraps the towel around her.)

[Scene: Ludlow's academy. A demon is leading Piper, Leo and Tyler down a hallway.]

**Tyler: **(whispering) So we're gonna try to take him out, right?

**Leo: **Shh.

**Piper: **Yes, I will go in first.

**Tyler: **What if I can't, I mean, I have to get angry for my power to work don't I?

**Piper: **So?

**Tyler: **So what if I'm just scared instead? What if it doesn't work?(They walk up some stairs and approach a door.)

**Demon: **Just walk through that door.

**Leo: **Through the door?

**Demon: **Yes, through the door.(They walk through the door and end up in Ludlow's office.)

**Leo: **Where is he?

**Piper: **Ludlow!(Ludlow appears in a chair behind his desk.)

**Ludlow: **So, you brought the alleged firestarter. You've given us quite the run around, haven't you boy? I said haven't you boy?

**Tyler: **Yes.

**Ludlow: **Yes what?

**Tyler: **Yes sir.

**Ludlow: **No one teaches manners anymore.

**Piper: **About our payment, see we don't want any surprises. (She tries to freeze him.) Yeah, 'cause we hate surprises.(She tries to freeze him again.)

**Ludlow: **What are you doing? What, are you afraid that I'll grab the boy and stiff you? If the child is a firestarter you'll get your reward. If he's not, you'll all die.

**Leo: **Well, Tyler is a firestarter so that won't be an issue.

**Ludlow: **Prove it.

**Piper: **(to Tyler) Go ahead. Give him everything you got.(Tyler gets mad but nothing happens.)

**Ludlow: **What, not even a flicker?

**Piper: **Okay, he's just a little scared.

**Ludlow: **Oh, that's ridiculous. Don't be scared, boy. (He walks around his desk.) You're closing in on one of the most important moment of your life. Prove what you are and you'll meet the Source. The most powerful evil that exists in the universe.

**Piper: **Yeah, okay, see, that's not helping.

**Ludlow: **Do it.

**Piper: **He's just a kid.

**Ludlow: **Do it, boy.

**Piper: **I mean it, lay off of him.

**Ludlow: **Insolent! How dare you!

**Tyler: **No! (He gets mad and Ludlow bursts into flames. The flames die down and Ludlow laughs.)

**Ludlow: **Excellent! Well done.(Frost shoots out of Ludlow's hand and hits Tyler. Tyler is knocked unconscious and falls onto a chair.)

**Piper: **What did you do to him?

**Ludlow: **Just a precaution until the Source arrives. To kill him and steal his power.

**Piper: **But...

**Ludlow: **Your bounty's outside.(He flicks his arm and Piper and Leo fly through the door.)

[Cut to outside. Piper and Leo land on the ground. The gates close. They stand up.]

**Piper: **Leo, hurry, go get him.(Leo orbs out. The gate sparks and Leo orbs back in, falling to the ground.)

[Scene: Outside the academy. Piper tries several times to blow up the gate.]

**Piper: **It's the force shield, I can't blast through it.

**Leo: **I'll go get your sisters.

**Piper: **Leo...

**Leo: **I know, hurry.(He orbs out.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Cole are there. Phoebe is sitting on a chair knitting. She flicks black and white and back to normal. Leo orbs in.]

**Leo: **It's a disaster there. Ludlow has Tyler.

**Cole: **It's a disaster here too.

**Leo: **Piper needs her sisters immediately.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I'll be right with you, as soon as I finish this sleeve.

**Leo: **A child is in danger, Phoebe. We need you now.

**Phoebe: **Phoebe? Who's Phoebe?

**Prue: **She can't go with you.

**Paige: **She doesn't even know who she is anymore.

**Phoebe: **I beg your pardon, I know exactly who I am. I am Mrs. Cole Turner.

**Cole: **This is all wrong. Ever since I put that ring on your finger you've been acting strange.

**Phoebe: **You mean I've been acting normal.

**Cole: **Which is strange for you, you know. I've gotta be honest, if this is what being married to you is gonna be like, you can take that ring off now.(She stands up.)

**Phoebe: **I will not. This ring is a symbol of our love.

**Prue: **That's it. The ring, we've gotta get it off.

**Phoebe: **Over my dead body.

**Paige: **Won't be necessary. Grams' ring please.(The ring orbs into Paige's hand.)

**Prue: **Show off. (Paige sticks her tongue at her.)

**Phoebe: **No.(Paige looks at the ring.)

**Paige: **It's got an inscription. "To gain another, to lose oneself."

**Cole: **Grams cursed the ring, why?

**Leo: **I don't know, good question. (Phoebe sits down. She's stopped flashing.) Look.(Prue kneels beside her.)

**Prue: **You feeling better?

**Phoebe: **I feel a little faint.

**Paige: **Can you hold it together? We've gotta go.

**Phoebe: **I don't know. I'm still a little confused.

**Cole: **Well, nothing will remind you of who you are better than saving an innocent, now go to work.

[Cut to outside the academy. Leo orbs in with Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.]

**Piper: **I can't get in, you've gotta write a spell.

**Prue: **Are you up to it?

**Phoebe: **I think so. "Uh, door lock, no magic block."

**Piper: **That's it?

**Phoebe: **Come here.(They stand beside each other.)

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige: **"Door lock, no magic block."(The gate sparks. Piper goes over and touches the gate. It electrocutes her.)

**Phoebe: **Honey, maybe we should go back and check the Book of Shadows again.

**Piper: **I can't leave Tyler here.

**Paige: **It doesn't look like you have much of a choice.

**Tyler: **(from the building) No! Please, don't hurt me!

**Piper: **Stand back.(Piper tries to blow up the gate.)

**Tyler: **No! (She tries to blow up the gate.) Don't hurt me!(She uses all her strength and blows up the gate. Piper walks in.)

**Phoebe: **(to Paige) What was that?

**Paige: **I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child.

[Cut to inside the academy. Tyler is lying on a table, covered in ice. Ludlow is waving his hands above Tyler.]

**Ludlow: **All the pain is over. Soon you will serve the Source.(The door is blown up and Piper storms in, followed by Phoebe, Paige and Leo.)

**Piper: **I'm back!

**Ludlow: **I paid you your bounty.

**Piper: **Yeah, that's not what I'm after. (She tries to blow him up but only wounds him. He falls back.) (to Phoebe) Power of four spell?

**Phoebe: **I don't have one.

**Prue: **Paige and I did one.(She gets out a piece of paper.)

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige: **"The brittle winter gives way to flowers of spring, Ludlow is vanquished."(Ludlow yells and blows up.)

**Phoebe: **What the hell was that?(They rush over to Tyler.)

**Paige: **It was a Haiku. We couldn't couldn't think of anything else.

**Prue: **Not true. You just didn't like the one I wrote.

**Piper: **Leo, he's frozen.

**Leo: **I got him. (Leo holds his hands above Tyler.)

**Piper: **He's starting to warm up.(The ice disappears.)

**Leo: **He's gonna make it. Let's get back to the gate and orb home.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Leo and Tyler are there. Piper picks up a glass of blue liquid.]

**Piper: **Are you sure you wanna do this? It's completely up to you.

**Tyler: **Yeah, I'm sure.

**Piper: **It's an awful lot to give up.

**Tyler:** No, it's not. Not for me.

**Piper: **Alright, here you go. (She hands him the glass.) It'll bind your powers, it won't strip them but it'll bind them. (He drinks the potion and burps.) Say excuse me.

**Tyler: **Excuse me.

**Piper: **Ludlow's right, nobody teaches manners anymore.(Piper puts the glass in the sink.)

**Tyler: **Do you think it worked?

**Leo: **Try it, look at something and get mad. Just think of Ludlow.(He looks at a pot plant and gets mad. Nothing happens.)

**Tyler: **I didn't hurt it. I'm normal.

**Piper: **Whatever that means. (Tyler starts to run off.) Whoa, whoa, whoa, where you going?

**Tyler: **To play video games.(He runs off.)

**Piper: **Ah.

**Leo: **Still wanna have a baby?

**Piper: **Mm-hmm, I'm just not ready for an adolescent yet.

**Leo: **Paige said she found a pretty good family, not too far from here.

**Piper: **I'm glad because I want visitation rights. Plus, you know, I have to be in touch in case he ever wants his powers back.

**Leo: **You think he will?

**Piper: **I don't know. He's a surprising kid.

**Leo: **Like the piggy-back orb?

**Piper: **I was so focused on how I was going to guide him, then he ended up guiding me.

**Leo: **How?

**Piper: **Well, you know how I was upset with Grams for binding our powers, leaving us unprepared for our magical future.

**Leo:** You mentioned it once or twice.

**Piper: **Well, now I see the wisdom in her decision. I mean, she realized someday we were gonna have to battle demons. But she always realized that children shouldn't live in fear. The need to feel safe, and explore, and learn and grow. I still think magic is a gift, that Grams gave us the greatest gift of all. A normal childhood, the gift of innocence. (They hug.)

[Cut to the bathroom. Phoebe and Cole are taking a bath together. Cole splashes some water and Phoebe giggles.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, okay, stop splashing! I'll say it. Cole Turner is the greatest lawyer in all the world.

**Cole: **Greatest unemployed lawyer in all of the world. Although Mr. Yates did respond to my persuasive argument and got the tenants heat back on.

**Phoebe: **And he's not gonna press charges?

**Cole: **Nope. He's lawyer thought the case would raise more issues than it closed.

**Phoebe: **I am so proud of you.(They kiss.)

**Cole: **And that I was colorful.

**Phoebe: **I think I figured out what Grams did to this ring here. (She picks it up.)

**Cole: **Did you now.

**Phoebe: **I think from making a seventh mistake, she put a hex on the ring, so that if she ever got engaged again the ring would remind her about what she hated about marriage.

**Cole: **Mmm, the loss of identity, the subjugation by a man to focus on housework.

**Phoebe: **All those things that I was afraid of.

**Cole: **But Grams was from a different era, that's not gonna happen to us. Sitting and knitting is not the woman you are, just like sitting and typing is not the man I am.

**Phoebe: **No, I can't picture you doing that.(She pulls a funny face and pretends to type. She giggles.)

**Cole: **But you can picture us together or are you still freaked out by marriage that you don't...

**Phoebe: **No. I wanna marry you. We just have to work extra hard that none of us loses our identity. And as for Grams and her notion of marriage... (She pulls the plug.) We can watch that go down the drain.(She throws the ring into the bath and it does down the drain. They kiss.)


End file.
